A Kitty A Day an Obey Me! Story
by xKittyLunarx
Summary: What happens when everyone disappears in the earth except from you? You get accepted in a vampire school of course! :D Join Kitty and her adventure of finding love and surviving in the vampire world! She will have 7 boys to choose from... Who will she choose? (A story based on Obey Me!)
1. A Kitty A Day

**Chapter 1: A kitty a day**

_AN:Heya! So I'm new on writing stories and my auto correct might be really annoying soooo... I am really sorry about that and I will try my best to stop that and I hope you enjoy this story! :D I will be improving my writing skills and I (might) be sharing this story/account with my friend! This is gonna be like a introduction , to like start the story off. So now with that all done with, let's start the story! :D_

_(This story is kinda like an otome game, if you don't know what an otome game is search it up)_

AN: Author's note

POV: Point of view

**_Kitty's POV_**:

I wake up and my eyes are greeted by the sunlight peering through my window, I look over to my right. That's strange why does my alarm clock say 1:48 AM? Uhhh if its 1:48- ah nvm 1:49 AM, why is it daylight outside? Or.. Is it just my clock wrong? I pinch myself, thinking i'm either dreaming or hallucinating. I look back at the clock.

"Nope, not hallucinating, and definitely not a dream." I groggily said to myself, sitting up on my bed.

Well, can't go back to sleep now... I groan and throw my sheets off my body and look around my room. My room isn't like my sister's, hers is pink... Like _hot pink._ Mine is more... Boyish let's say. My room is literally blue, even my fluffy sky blue carpet as well. My ceiling was white and when I looked up when I was sleeping, I felt like they were clouds, hovering above me. My walls are pastel blue, some people might even think this room is a _boy's room_, knowing some people in my school.

I slowly walk to the door, not being fully conscious right now, fighting the urge to close my eyes and drop down to go back to sleep. I go downstairs and... Nobody is up? This is weird. Everybody is usually up _before me. _Like, **_always_****_! _**Why is today any different? Oh, or maybe I **am** dreaming.

Should I go wake everyone up? I sit for a minute or two on the couch, listening to the slight ticks od the clock. Nah I'll let them sleep, I sigh and pick myself off the couch, I walk over to the kitchen and get a bowl, milk, spoon, and me and my sister's FAVOURITE cereal...

Wait for it...

**_Fruit loops! :D_**

I crack a little smile as I remembered what Jess and me did yesterday! The fruit loops in our bowl was rockets... No! Candy rockets! And we had to eat them quickly to precent them from... Well, blowing up! I have no idea how it works, but still!

I pour the milk in and then put the fruit loops in the bowl as well, maybe I should wake Jess up? Might as well I guess... I sigh and look up at the stairs. I groan. Too far! I took a deep breath in and clambered up the stairs (like a dead zombie) that I just went down from a minute ago. I knock on Jess's door waiting for an answer, **nothing**.

I frown. "Jess can I come in? Are you up?" I asked.

**_Nothing._**

I quietly start to panic in my head... Pacing up and down. Jess is a light sleeper, sure she would have heard me knock on the door? I mean, she hears me sneak into the kitchen to get oranges, and I was **SUPER** quiet! (Or it was just me being Kitty and being noisy when I'm supposed to be quiet?) I start tapping my foot on the floor out of impatientness (if that even is a word, well its a word in my vocabulary at least yeah my vocabulary is what my sister says, "creative and amusing" hmm or maybe its just her?) I then lost all my patience and I then slowly entered the room ready to pounce on the bed, I opened the door and it made a very quiet squeak. I winced at the noise, hoping she wouldn't wake up and I was going to run up to her bed and-

**_"WHAT!?"_**

_AN_**:**

_Ok so this is kinda like the prologue/introduction to the story, what did Kitty see? Why was it daylight when it was apparently 1:48 AM? We'll find out in the next chapter!_

_(I promise my chapters aren't as small as this, and I'm sorry if this story isn't that interesting . hope your having a wonderful day and ty for reading! :D) _


	2. A VAMPIRE?

**Chapter 2: A... VAMPIRE!?**

_AN: Hey guys! So this chapter **WILL** be longer I swear and... Yeah let's get on with the story! :D_

_AN: Authors Note_

_POV: Point Of View_

_{} : Telepathy_

_' ': Thoughts_

* * *

**_Previously on A kitty a day..._**

**_Kitty wakes up to see that it's daylight outside when its 1:48 AM and thinks its just her clock, she goes downstairs to make breakfast and go to wake Jess up. However, when she impatiently goes inside her room to "pounce on her" she sees somebody or... Something instead of Jess and screams._**

? POV:

"What? **A _HUMAN__!? _**I... I'm sorry **Lord Abel** but I don't understand..." I mutter, but loud enough for Lord Abel to hear me.

Abel sighs, "**Cian**, this is for the best" he smiles. I look away, 'how was it "for the best"!? Its a **_HUMAN. _**A **_NORMIE_**_! _And plus, us vampires can't handle even **looking** at a mere human and **NOT **find them like **shiny jewels **standing in front of you asking if you want treasure, like your stuck in a desert, **parched**, and someone asks you if you want water. Ugh, good thing I won't be taking care of this... **_Human_**_.'_

_"Cian?"_

'I mean who would be **stupid** enough to send a **human** in a **vampire school**!? And worse yet, **_bloodthirsty vampires.'_**

_"**Cian?**"_

'That's.. That's just... So stupid I have **NO **words!'

"Cian can you **hear me**!?"

' Wait no! What am I thinking?I can't say that about **Lord**** Abel's **decision! No no no! I'm just **asking **for my death! (I mean he wouldn't kill me.. But **still!')**

**"_CIAN CARTER WAKE UP FROM FAIRY WORLD RIGHT NOW!" _**

**Ow. **My ears.. Are bleeding. "Y-yes sorry Abel... Just.. Thinking about... Fried grilled snake meat! " I just made that excuse out of thin air, but its worth it. I don't want him screaming at me again.

He smiled. "Oh is that it? Ah I understand I myself **love **the fried grilled snake meat as well, one of my favourites!" He laughed. I, on the other hand, don't find this funny. I quite errr how do I say this... **_HATE _**eating fried grilled snake meat... Tastes like... **Damien's scumbag foot**. "Don't ask me **how** I must know this" I say to Gale. Gale would eat **anything** I don't want him eating... **That. **Oh well... Can't escape from lord Abel now...

Damien's POV:

'Hmmm a human eh? Sounds tasty! Ooh maybe I can sell this human's blood for a lot of money... I thought quietly to myself, I walked through the corridors of The house of twilight, in front of me was a portal that Cian made. I looked in my pockets for space as I took the portal to the human world. Few seconds later I appear in a middle of a hallway with four doors to choose from. Hmmm this one? I walk into the room to my left, which had a unicorn printed on the door, and... I get introduced with a lot of... **PINK. **"GAH!" I jump in surprise looking at a humongous pink poodle plush that is sat in the corner, staring at me with their beady eyes. Well, I should of knew this by looking at the unicorn outside..

"... Humans have weird tastes..." I sigh. I look around the room and shook my head. 'Well, if there's no human here in this room... Maybe I should take some souvenirs and sell them in Vampildom! Haha rich me! I will be as rich quicker than you can say, "Damien is the best" or... "Damien is awesome!" Yeah that has a nice ring to it...' I thought to myself thinking of all the *******Vlamps** I could get with all this stuff (***Vlamps: _currency in the vampildom realm_**). I went over to the pink dresser in the corner of the room, pulling the knobs on the shelves.

I gathered shiny diamonds and ruby necklaces, lifting them in front of me, so they glisten in the light. "Wow! Who knew the human world was so rich!? Ahahahaha!" I laughed to myself. _**{Hey! DAMIEN! GET BACK ON TRACK AND FIND THE HUMAN CALLED... ERR.. **ay! Cian what's her name?**} **_I jumped as I heard lord Abels voice in my head. 'Darn he's in my mind' I thought **_{yeah I am and you better not bring any 'souvenirs' you 'happen' to find! Look just find... Kitty Starr will you? Or I'll come for you or get Cian after you! Is that clear Damien?} _**I gulp. 'Y-yes of course Abel!' I sigh and put back all the stuff that I just took. I put my hands on my hips and sigh, I turn around to only see-

**_"WHAT!?" _**A girl, a rather cute- NO ITS A HUMAN BAD DAMIEN! I look at her and smile "ahaha you must be kitty Starr-"

**_BAM. _**She threw a pillow at my face. **_BAM BAM BAM. _**UGH! "H-hey! Stop that! You nuisance!" I scowled at her

She looked at me with a death stare. "**Who.**" **_BAM. _**"**Are.**" **_BAM. _**"**YOU!?**" **_BAM BAM BAM. _**'UGH OH MY GOD IS THIS HUMAN EVEN WORTH IT!?' I slump down to the ground, therefore getting hit with more pillows.

5 minutes later...

Kitty's POV:

I walk around the room, back and forth back and forth... The tanned boy looking at me. He had white hair and had white nail polish on. He wore a brown jacket and he had some glasses on, I didn't pay much attention to him anymore. I was just thinking of what is happening.

'WHO THE HELL IS THIS PERSON!? WHERES JESS!? AND WHY DOES HE DRESS GOO-' _slaps myself_. Ugh I can't think of that... Aaaaand now the boy is looking at me weirdly... Figures.

"**_Ahem_**, you done throwing pillows at my face?" My eyes grew wide and I looked away, pouting. He sneered at me. "yo, listen to me when I'm talking to you human!" I refuse to _look_ at him. I refuse to look at his face! - "Yo, did you just hear a **_word_** I just said!??" I snapped back to reality noticing that I've been staring at Jess's poodle plushie face for probably over a minute. "Grr.. How old are you even? You look round my age... Are you 13? Like me?" He... _Laughed? _What is it and this guy that's so weird? I cracked a slight smile and started laughing with him, I mean, he doesn't look that half bad smiling. "Ahaha nope I'm over 5000 years old, missy!" I instantly stopped laughing. "Err funny joke! I'll -" I suddenly remembered, why didn't I think of this before? Was I distracted?

He tilted his head to one side, in a way when a dog would give you puppy eyes. "Yo, you ok? You seem a bit out of it" I nodded, ready to ask my question when- "ohh, I get it! You lost your breath cause you're standing in front of **_me__!_** The **best** vampire ever!" He started laughing, maniacally even.

I rolled my eyes "How did you get here..? Where's Jess? And... Is my parents not here either?" I asked, my eyes stinging.

He looked surprised. "yo! Dammit! Don't cry, crying is for losers." I growled at him. "Besides, you're the only human alive right now soo.." I snapped my head towards him in shock.

He went to walk over to a chair nearby and sat down, lifting his feet on... The bed. Wow. **_MALES._** I rolled my eyes at his actions. I then came back to what he said just a few minutes ago.

I started to panic. "W-what do you... STOP THIS ISNT FUNNY!" tears start to stream down, great, the waterworks.. He seems shocked by my sudden outburst, and.. Not going to lie, so was I. I looked over to him and saw a sudden wince in his face, from.. Pain? "Honestly, I don't cry usually." I stared at him, unsure what to do. Well, what do I do? Kill the self-absorbed asshole who is **_horrible_**, or kill myself. Hmmm killing the self-absorbed brat seems good. I sigh, I cant just look at him and not worry about him being in pain. "Dude, you ok?" I looked at him. "**_'Yo, you seem a bit out of it'_** " I giggled, mimicking him.

He looked up to lock my eyes with his cold ones and nodded. 'wow... Silence, nice.' He looked the other way and sighed in annoyance. **_Rude. _**Am I seriously **_that_ **unbearable?? "Here's the short story, my name is Damien, the great god of greed in the Vampildom realm." he smiled proudly, but still not looking my way. "Your planet was destroyed in their sleep by the spell a **demon **put on your errr "earth", although something protected **you **from the spell and.. Yeah here we are now... I guess. So I'm here to take you to the Vampildom" He sneered at me again and shrugged. "Whether you like it or not."

* * *

AN: This chapter was a bit shorter than I intended it to be... But! I swear I will be making longer chapters! :D don't forget to Review and tell me what you think of the story so far, and what I should improve on! Thank you! :D


	3. What is the Vampildom realm?

**Chapter 3: What's the Vampildom?**

**AN: Hey guys! Its official, me and my friend will be sharing this account... Which means... :D MORE STORIES YAYY! Shes doing a murder mystery and I'm doing... This... Vampire otome... Ahem anyways, xD So I'm planning about hmmm well I have a _lot _of free time on my hands so... at least a chapter per day? i know my story isnt _THAT_**** popular but i will be updating a lot for you guys who do read my stories and ty for sticking with me and my trashy writing xD with that over and done with lets get on with the story! :D**

AN: Authors note

POV: Point of view

{}: Telepathy

' ': Thoughts

* * *

**_Previously on kitty a_****_ day..._**

**_Kitty wakes up at "1:48 AM" but__ it's__ daylight outside. She goes downstairs to make breakfast, feeling lonely she went upstairs and knocks on Jess's door. She hears nothing so she goes in to "pounce at her" and screams, seeing Damien (Vampire the god of greed). She grabs pillows and starts throwing them at Damien. Kitty finds out a... weird human/person (vampire) in Jess's bedroom that claims to be from the vampildom realm. Kitty thinks this is a prank and bursts into tears when she found out everyone dies on earth except from her. Damien tried to calm her down and starts telling her what happened. _****_Lord Abel sends Damien to fetch a human (kitty Starr) but Damien has other plans, he tries to 'find' some 'souvenirs' in Jess's bedroom and tries to bring them back to the Vampildom realm, he gets caught by Lord Abel and lord Abel shouts at Damien in his mind. Damien is telling Kitty she has no choice but to come with him._**

Damien's POV:

Go to human world? Check.

Find the (very annoying) human? Check.

Don't suck her blood? Check.

Tell her what's happened? Err... Check.

Get some human valuables? Nope.

Grrr... How am I going to be rich? I then look towards the human, she tilts her head to one side, her eyes still a bit red and swollen. I frown and start to stand up from the chair.

"What is it now??" Her voice snapped at me, I shook my head in disappointment.

"Nothing's wrong," I muttered. She shook her head and sighed. I gave her a cold look and shrugged.

I walked to the door but held out my hand for her. She hesitated but took it, giving me an icy look. I rolled my eyes at her but secretly, I was... Enjoying her touch? I smiled slightly but quickly tried to cover up my happiness. I led her out the room and I created a portal in front of us and pulled us both in to the portal. I heard faint barking? Eh, must be my mind hallucinating. Light then surrounded us like it was overflowing with magic, pink, purple, blue, yellow, white, name every colour you know and it will be here (except from black and brown).I could hear slight screams faintly, must be the annoying human, though I can't hear that much cause of the wind taking her voice away with it. Her scream must be loud since I can still hear her, how **_annoying_**. I, on the other hand, loved this feeling. I closed my eyes and started laughing like a kindergartener, and even the human smiled at my actions. I felt the wind rushing through my hair, the cold breeze, not too hot, not too cold. Just **right. **

Suddenly a flash of white appeared blinding our eyes. I groggily opened my eyes and saw us in the hall facing lord Abel and... Cian.. Ugh.. I rolled my eyes at them, taking off my sunglasses and putting them in my pocket. Their expressions looked like they were both shocked? Why are they...- I follow their gaze only to see my hand is still in kitty's hand. My eyes widened in shock and I see kitty standing behind me, scared, probably. She looked at me and nodded to our hands.

"You can let go now Damien.." Her cheeks flushing red, although there are some annoyance still in her voice from before.

My cheeks started to flush too, 'oh gosh, if Cian tells the others about what just happened... I'm gonna die of embarrassment! I mean.. Its not like I like her anyways! She's a human and I just met her... THAT STILL MEANS NOTHING THOUGH!' I thought quietly to myself.

**_"Ahem."_** Cian cleared his throat. "... Damien what exactly **_are_** you **_doing_****_!?_**_"_ I shuddered at his cold voice.

"Errrr, nothing dear Cian, noooooothhinnng!" I smiled cheekily at him. I could hear him growl and Kitty quietly squeal next to me, digging her face in my back. Wow looks like the big shot is now suddenly a baby! I felt heat rising into my cheeks as I felt her face dug into my back.

Lord Abel then laughed. "Never knew you were into humans not vampires Damien!" Cian scowled at me, I already know where this is going... "Don't take advantage of that poor human." yada yada yada "kill her and I'll have to kill you." blah blah blah, I know he won't. Not in his normal state anyways. If he was in an angry state where he could see red, then, that's a different story. I look over to the fireplace crackling in the corner next to a painting, **our** painting.

I flushed at Abel's comment. "Well the girl vampires are... Annoying and no where near as cute as- humans! Yes.." I inhaled, realising that I lost all my breath saying that. Wow I lose my breath easily...

Cian turned to smile at kitty, and clears his throat. "Ahem, anyways with all..." He glared at **me**. **_Again. _**"That aside... where are my manners?" He started laughing brightly, causing kitty to appear next to me. "Welcome to the Vampildon realm!"

I scowled and crossed my arms looking down at the floor, the purple cold floor.

? POV:

Me and Velkan have finished patrolling this... normie planet. There shouldn't be anybody alive. Why do I feel a presence of a human and a... **_VAMPIRE!?_** And worse... They're near! I could eat _both_ of them in **one** bite! Gah I'm soooo hungry now! Grrr... I bark at Velkan.

"What is it boy? What do you smell?" He crouched down and I barked at him, telling him **exactly what I smell**. "A human? Still alive? Are you sure about that?" I barked nodding my head. "And... A vampire?" His nose scrunched up at the word "vampire".

Our master plan was to kill **ALL** humans, **ALL OF THEM** so the _horrid vampires_ can starve to death. Its not that we **like** the humans, oh no no no. Certainly not. Our master's plan is to cut off their food supply, leaving them with **no food! **Genius right!? My masters are _geniuses _I could never think of that myself! Well I am a ***Demon Dog** after all, I could never think of this all by myself! **(*Demon Dog looks like a regular dog, but has the same powers as a demon and is more intelligent than a normal dog.) **

A loud bang went off in one of the houses we just walked by, my head snapped back to Velkans. He nodded at me and we ran to the house, no. 17. We beat down the door, easy as pie, these humans should increase on their security! Back in the Devildom realm we have extra extra security! Huff, these _humans_ should do much better.

Me and Velkan rushed up the stairs and see a glimpse of-

I bark loudly "DAMIEN ITS DAMIEN!" I was about to charge into him, but...** he disappeared?** I tilt my head in confusion and Velkan gritted is teeth in anger.

"Stupid Vampire portals.." I hear him mutter to himself. "Can't see the portals... Only vampires... That's _dumb._" He goes back down the stairs. Let's be real here. Having a portal that can be invisible to the eyes of those who you don't want them to see is... **_Amazing! _**I followed in Velkan's path but just having one more look at the corridor that held the portal.

* * *

AN: That's it for now! Phew my thumbs are aching well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! :D remember to review and tell me what you think! (And remember to drop by Jewel's story! :D) have a nice day! Byeee!


	4. The vampire brothers

**Chapter 4: The Vampire Brothers**

AN: Heya! Its me lunar again! :D xD anyways I think I have some time to write a chapter! So in this chapter there is going to be an option! If you choose A, please proceed to A under all the choices and If B... Yeah you know the point! Be free to read all the options! Let's get to it! (So im writing this in school in the library and Jewel is next to me working on her story, so be sure to check her story out! :D)

* * *

**_Previously on A Kitty A Day..._**

**_Damien brings kitty to the Vampildom realm and surprisingly, they're holding hands even when they come out of the portal! Abel mocks him for his actions and Kitty and Damien are blushing. Back in the human world, a Demon Dog, Shawn and his master, Velkan are patrolling the streets of the extinct human world. Shawn smells a presence of human and vampire and immediately tells Velkan. A big bang was caused by the portal being made and they rush to Kitty's house. They clamber up the stairs and see a glimpse of Damien, but as Shawn goes to charge at him, he disappears. Shawn and Velkan didn't know there was a portal there because it was invisible to their eye. Velkan gets mad and rants quietly while walking down stairs, calling the portal dumb. Shawn thought it was amazing and keeps looking back into the corridor out of awe. Shawn then stops looking and follows the ranting Velkan in his wake._**

Kitty's POV:

I look at the ground and realize that Damien is doing the same as me, I slowly look up as the vampire called... Cian? was it? started talking. He smiled at me but I saw that glimpse of an expression of annoyance. Not only to **_me_** but to **_Damien_** too. He looked at me from top to bottom and... Nodded in approval? He was moving his mouth saying something, but I didn't hear. I wasn't paying attention, I was only paying attention to the painting behind them. It had them 3 in it, and 4 others? the 4 others looked... handsome in a way! And so does Damien and Cian, what am i thinking? I just met them and- well, I mean there's no wrong in calling them handsome. Cian looked at me confusingly and I came back to reality. He looks behind him and the other vampire and followed my gaze to where i was looking.

"Oh, that's stupid Damien and our other brothers and that there is Lord Abel," he walked over and started pointing at everybody. He told me about how childish and what a scumbag Damien could be, and how Gale would eat **everything** in the fridge! And he told me about Hunter... I turned around and saw Damien glaring at Cian.

"AY, CIAN!" He scowled at him. Cian just smirked at him and put his arm around me, I looked up at him in shock and looked back at the ground in nervousness. In both my ears I could hear them squabbling about something, then in one quick second I'm in front of a boy, that looked younger than Cian and Damien, 14 perhaps? He started to growl at Me and I started to panic. I fell back onto my butt and was shuffling away from the snarling 14 year old looking boy. His brown hair glistened in the light and when he opened his mouth... I could see-

"GRRRRR," He growled at me again. I shut my eyes in fear. Who should I call for help?

Choose:

A. Damien

B. Cian

C. Abel

**A. Damien**

"DAMIEN HELP!!!!" I cried, hoping he will come and save me. I heard the door burst open and Damien standing there with a worried face.

"GALE, GET OFF OF HER!" He shouted, trying to get him off me. "YOU CAN'T HURT HER GALE! SHE'S IMPORTANT!" Ah, this was Gale.

Gale gave him a confused look. "I'm hungry..." He sadly said, looking at my feet. I tuck in my feet and look the other way, scared he might rip off my feet and eat them instead.

"Come Gale, I'll get you some tomato soup." Damien helped him up and then looked at me. "We'll be right back, kitty." He swayed over to the door and led Gale with him.

**B. Cian **

I screamed as his fangs were coming nearer to my neck, slowly slowly. I closed my eyes in fear, waiting for my blood to be sucked out. I felt wind as some of my hair flew in my face, I squinted at the figure, hair still in my eyes, and I see the boy in front of me is looking the same way too.

"Gale! Get. Off. Of. Her." He firmly said in his cold voice. Ah, this must be Gale. Gale backed up immediately and stood up. "She's... Important." He said glancing at me. I look away, now looking at a table leg.

"I-im sorry Cian... I don't know what got over me..." He looked down. "I... I must of summoned her when I was hungry!" Cian shook his head.

"This is why humans don't live with us, they get eaten alive and gale over here can summon humans in the Devildom realm to eat once he gets hungry." Cian said to me, I laughed. He frowned. Oops. "This isn't a laughing matter you could have died," he said calmly.

"Excuse me but I want to know where the tomato soup is..." Gale excitedly said. Cian nodded and led him out the door, he also nodded at me.

"Stay here kitty, we'll be back." he looked at me for a second, then he went off the next, Gale trailing behind him.

**C. Abel**

"Grr... Fresh meat!" The boy said licking his lips. With my eyes still shut, I didn't know what was going on. But I swear a heard a gust of wind next to us.

"Gale, please let her go, we'll go find you some tomato soup, yes?" I knew that voice! I opened my eyes and saw Abel, the vampire from before. I smiled at him, thankful, he came to my rescue. He nodded at me in return.

"Fine, I'm guessing this human is important??" Gale groggily said. Oh and that must be Gale.

Lord Abel laughed and led him out the door, "we'll be back Kitty!" He smiled, and in a puff of smoke, they were gone.

I sighed in relief and picked myself off the cold marble floor, making a squeak sound on the ground. I wince at the sound, I hate those kinds of sounds. I started rubbing my arm, feeling my goosebumps on it. I look around me, wasn't it just a few minutes ago I was in Cian's arms? I shook it off and went out the door.

I then see Damien, Abel, Gale and Cian in front of me. I gulp getting nervous as they all turn to look at me. Did I... Do something wrong...?

Velkan's POV:

Ugh, Damien was in front of me and Shawn's eyes! Why weren't we fast enough!? "This is **unfair** why can't we catch at least **one vampire**!?" I grumbled to myself, hearing Shawn's pawns prod along behind me. I slammed the door behind us and Shawn winced at the loud noise. Oops, forgot his ears we're sensitive.

I sigh and we continue patrolling the streets. The watch on my wrist started to vibrate and I instantly looked at who the caller was. It was the demon king, the mastermind behind this. I clicked the green and I heard his voice over the watch.

"Did you kill the last human?" He asked, I gulped. "Did you!?" I took a deep breath, getting ready to tell him.

"Well, you see master, you never told us about killing a human... I thought all the humans we're already dead!" No, he did. I just wasn't listening. I thought it was _boring_ to listen to what the master has to say **all the time**, its _exhausting_.

"You little fool, you imbecile!" He spat. "I told you were you NOT listening!?" I closed my eyes. "Ugh, just get back home."

"Wai-" **_beep. _**He hung up on me!? Well... It's normal. I should have listened. Shawn looked at me with a disappointed face. "Its ok Shawn, we'll get them next time!" I said cheerfully to him. I should try be positive, being negative always makes things much worse.

Shawn barked in happiness. I smiled and slowly made the portal to the Devildom realm. I took a deep breath in, before I entered the portal. A blinding white light filled me and Shawn's surroundings.

Kitty's POV:

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?" I questioned. Damien put his arm round me.

"Well Kitty, things like what happened right now with Gale is going to happen a lot to you," Oh no. "It'll only get worse from now, kitty dear," he said. I sighed, well, I'm gonna die one day anyways...

Lord Abel looked at me. "That's why we want you to meet the 6 vampire brothers." His face.. Is stern this time? it isn't smiling... This could be serious. But... Why would they even care what happened to me? Am I **_that_** special?

3 other vampires appeared, I would've fell back if it wasn't for Damien's arm supporting me. "That one with the game console, is Duke," Damien's nose scrunches up in disgust. "hes... An otaku and a serious anime weeb." Damien shook his head in disappointment.

Duke, who just realized his surroundings and what Damien just said, leapt at Damien in anger. "YOU SCUMBAG!! WHERE'S MY MONEY YOU STOLE FROM ME HUH! ? AND WHAT-" He looked over to me. Uh oh. "A HUMAN!?" He then leapt away in fright, like I had a disease. **_RUDE!_**

"**AHEM**, Duke _compose_ yourself!" Cian sneered at Duke, making him jump in fright. Cian sighs. "This is Duke, the god of envy." He pointed at the purple haired, and poked him in the forehead.

"HEY!"

Cian walked over to the brown haired boy who looked 13. "This, is A-" the brown haired smiled at me and cuts Cian off.

"I am Alan, god of Lust, m'lady, how do you do? It must be a great pleasure at looking at my beautiful face!" He smiled proudly getting out a mirror. I laughed.

Cian looked annoyed and moved on to the last one. "This is... Hunter." He pointed to the blonde haired boy. "He's the god of-"

"I can introduce myself thank you Cian." He looked down to the floor. Cian looked in complete shock and looked like he was about to scold him when Hunter started speaking again. "I am Hunter, the god of wrath. Nice to meet you, kitty," Cian growled at him, slowly letting it go.

I smiled at all of them. "It's nice to meet **all **of you!"

* * *

AN: YAS IM DONE! Ok so I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D if you like the whole options thing then tell me in reviews if you'd like me to add that in again! This chapter is the longest so far, and I not going to lie, I want to write more, but I have a **BIG BOOKLET** of _homework_ to do so this is the limit I can write so far :(. I will update another chapter for you guys tomorrow! Be sure to check in! :D byeeeeez!


	5. The drama in The house of Twilight

**Chapter 5: The house of Twilight**

AN: Hey guys! sorry if this chapter came out a bit late, me and Jewel were dealing with... "Friendship/BFF" problems, so this chapter is coming a day late :(. Anyways, let's get on with the story! :D

* * *

**_Previously on a kitty a day.._**

**_Kitty gets sent to the Vapildom realm and she meets the 6 vampire brothers ,Cian, Damien, Gale, Duke, Hunter and Alan. Shawn and Velkan walk around the streets in patrol and Kitty nearly gets eaten by Gale, the god of food (gluttony). Either, Damien, Cian or Abel saved her, (depending on which one you picked) and led Gale to some tomato soup. _**

Kitty's POV:

I shook Damien's arm of me, giving him an annoying glance and him shrugging his shoulders and rolling his eyes at me. I scoffed and walked away from Damien a bit, both of us giving each other icy cold glances. Cian shook his head. "Kitty, we will be assigning **_Damien_** to look after you in your one year stay here."

"WAIT. ONE YEAR!? BUT... BUT I HAVE NOBODY TO GO BACK TO IN THE HUMAN WORLD!" I started panicking, breathing heavily.

Cian looked at me. "Don't worry, this is kind of going to be like a student exchange program." I... am SO confused. "We found another duplicate of your world that the demons don't know about! When you go back the you in that world would sadly die."

"What? why!?" I am really, really confused now.

"Well, we can't have two kitty's in the same world, with the same identification and information now, can we?" he smiled. "Don't worry, your body there is going to be some good use to Gale." Gale smiled at me also, drinking his tomato soup with a slurp.

I laughed nervously, but felt a sudden relief of going back to the human world... err... 2.0? "WAIT!" Cian sighed. "Why can't i just come back there now?" I was racking my brain, trying to figure out why.

Alan laughed. "Kitty, darling, you're in the human exchange program!" he laughed with a charming smile. "You HAVE to stay here in the Vampildom for the whole year!" My mouth dropped open and I swear I heard Damien 'tch' at me. I snap my head back to Damien and gave him an icy cold look.

"I feel bad for whoever is charge of **_this_**." He scowled. Did... DID HE CALL ME **_THIS!?_** DID HE SERIOUSLY JUST DID? I was about to rant at him in anger, until Alan saved him. Lucky bastard.

Alan frowned. "That's no way to speak to the little princess that **_you're _**taking care of Damien!" Alan shook his head. Wait...

"**_ME!?_** ".. Oh. My. God. No! "WHAT WHY ME CIAN??!" Cian smirked and shook his head in disappointment. "WHY CAN'T **_GALE_** DO IT?"

Cian laughed. "If I put Gale in charge, I would be rather thick in the head after what just happened, Damien!" Don't I get a say in this!?

"Cian, please!" I begged him, pleaded even. "Please just-"

"You can _play with him, _kitty." He whispered. I smiled. That is true, I could drive him nuts!

Everyone looked at us, confused on probably what happened. I smiled angelically at them and Cian winked at me.

"Actually, second thought," I smiled. "Damien it is!"

"WHAT!?" Damien was took aback. "NO!"

Alan sighed. "You're so lucky, Damien.." He shook his head. "I'm even jealous of you!" He sneered and Damien.

I felt hands push my back towards Alan and I fell in Alan's arms. I glanced back at Damien and mouthed, 'fuck you.' Damien smiled. "You want her? Well, **_you_** can **_have_** her." He stuck his nose up in the air in pride and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Oh my, kitty!" I look up at him. "Seems like your really **_fallen_ **for **me** already!" ... Was.. That supposed to be a pun? I push myself off him and he frowns. "How come my charm doesn't work on you?" I shrug and make my way closer to a fruit bowl painting 5 meters away.

Cian growled at Damien. "DAAAAAMMMMIIIEEEEEENNNNNN!" Damien fell backwards and looked up to the superior vampire, that was towering over him. "KITTY IS GOING TO BE **_YOUR_** RESPONSIBILITY! UNDERSTAND?" Damien nervously nodded his head.

Cian smirked, turning towards me and handed me a.. Phone? I look at him in confusion. "What's this for?" I asked.

"It's called a V.V.V" he explained. "It's to be used on your stay here, and its basically a phone made here in the Vampildom realm." I nodded and mouthed a silent 'ah'.

5 minutes later...

Alan held out his hand and smiled at me. "Pleasure to meet you, m'lady!" I shook his hand and he lightly kissed it. Typical... He pulled me in and whispered in my ear, "good luck with that stupid asshole there," I giggled and he winked at me and left the room, along with the others. Leaving... Only me and Damien.

I felt nervous and did what I usually did to calm myself down. Admire my surroundings. Well, we're in a corridor and the walls are red and with gold patterns on it. Hmm... That wall will come in on us and squash us to death, next! I looked up at the ceiling. It was... Plain white. Boooooring! I sighed and looked down to my feet. The carpet was purple, and... That's pretty much it. There was a painting on the wall next to me of a fruit bowl and another painting of... A.. Uhh girl? I walked closer to the painting, my curiosity getting the better of me.

When I was about to touch it, feel the smooth wood of the portrait, I was pulled away by...

"DAMIEN, GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" I tried to shrug his hand off my shoulder, failing in the process. "Tch, WHAT GIVES DAMIEN?" I turned to the back of my shoulder where he was and glared at him. He gave me the same look back like usual. I reach for his hand and try to pull his hand off my shoulder (and also hopefully to rip his hand off his wrist as well). He got annoyed by this and pulled his hand back. I turned to him and... He grabbed hold of my shirt and pulled me closer to him.

"Listen here, human." I rolled my eyes. "We will get along _perfectly_ fine, if you do exactly as I tell you." He tightened his grip. "Now give me all your money and jewels, payback for making me take care of you." He pushed me back and I could barely feel my shoulder, or my chest.

"Do you really think I want some, scumbag, annoying, bratty bastard and don't forget self absorbed and self centered, asshole to take care of me?" I sneered at him and he pointed his finger at me, opening his mouth when I interrupted him and swatted his finger away from me. "Because if you do think so, you clearly have some mental problems and should probably get that checked out." I walked away from him and headed my way to the door. I could hear him shouting at me, but I ignored it and slammed the door in his sad ass face.

Alan's POV:

"Wow! I like that girl's attitude!" I laughed, and so did cian and the others. We were looking at the cameras in the corridors and decided to see how long it would take before Damien started asking her for money.

"Not even a day *munch* or an hour yet *munch* and-" Gale munched.

"Ewww! Gale stop spitting your food all over the screen!" I threw my hands up, not wanting to get my hands full of Gale's spit. **_Disgusting_. **

"*munch* sorry Alan *munch* did you want some? *munch* *munch*" Gale pushed his fried grilled snake meat towards me.

"Err, no thanks Gale." I don't need snake smell in my hair, I just washed it 10 minutes ago! My beautiful face can't take fatty foods either. I looked at the snake meat and nearly threw up, right there and right then.

Gale shrugged and I shook my head in disappointment, finding it hard to believe how a brother of a very attractive charming young vampire could act this way. "*munch* what?" I shook my hand, gesturing him to carry on. He shrugged again and went back to eating.

"You guys are unbelievable." I turned to the purple haired boy and roles my eyes. I took out my mirror and was checking to see any specks of food. Nope, none! And that's exactly how I like it. "See, this just proved my point!" I turned and glared at him.

"Whatever, hey did you see the hairspray I put on the table?" I look in confusion at the table, where did my hairspray go!? Duke shook his head, and so did Cian too. I look over to Hunter, who had his nose in a book. I glared at him and he put his book down.

"Don't look at me Alan, isn't my fault when you lose your beauty supplies," he shook his head. I rolled my eyes and got up from the leather seat I was using.

**_PSSSSHHHHHH_****_!! _**HEY! that was the sound of my- "GALE THAT'S NOT A DRINK!" I snatched the hairspray out of his hand and growled at him.

"Guys, that's **_enough._**" Me and Gale stopped staring at eachother and turned to Cian. "That's. Enough." I huffed and went out the room, my nose high in the air. I heard Hunter "tch" at me and I silently growled.

* * *

AN: hey guys! Sorry for the late chapter! Hope you enjoy this chapter andddddd have a good day :D byeeess


	6. Authors note

AN: sooo.. Theres a change in plans so i cant upload on Fridays, Saturdays OR Sunday, so it will be 4 chapters per week, so sorry y'all :(

~Lunar


	7. A sticky situation (Shortest chapter)

**Chapter 6: ****This is a sticky situation... **

**AN: Hey guys! welcome back to another chapter! So, in ****this**** chapter Damien would be giving Kitty a tour around The House Of Twilight, there will be arguments and more further introductions to some of the brothers they run into.**

* * *

**_Previously, on a kitty a day..._**

**_Kitty gets introduced to the 6 brothers. They leave Kitty and Damien alone and they start to argue while the 5 other brothers are watching them through the cameras. Kitty makes an outburst and storms out of the room, leaving a raging Damien behind. Alan liked Kitty's behaviour and laughed, along with the others. Gale tried to drink Alan's hairspray _**

**Damien's POV:**

**_*SLAM*_**

That brat has some nerve! How **_dare_** that HUMAN walk _away_ from **the** Damien! I clenched my fists in anger and stormed in front the door she just came through. How about I grab her by the wrist and slap her, eh? That sounds good. I smirked thinking of all the possibilities I could do to punish her, bur then it goes back to Cian. I sneered at nothing, knowing I can't hurt the human. I grab the knob of the door and yank the door open.

"KITTY, WHAT THE FUCK-" I started screaming, as loud as I can, but...

**_"HELP!!"_**

**Velkan's POV:**

I took a deep breath and continued to stare at the hazelnut colored door, the door that says 'master' on it. I took another deep breath in and my hand trembled towards the knob, I closed one eye out of nervousness and fear, and turned the door knob. I slowly pulled it open and ftheched at the slightest creak sound it made. Shawn tilted his head at me, staring at me, with his brown eyes. "Don't look at me like that, boy!" I frowned. "You're not helping much, y'know." Shawn smiled at me and I rolled my eyes and quietly stepped into the master's man cave.

"Velkan." I look at the master's Black leather chair, he was turning his chair back towards me, so I couldn't see his face. "I am very disappointed in you, Velkan." I looked down in dismay. "If the other Demons would know that you let a **_vampire_** get away then they would start to ridicule me for having a 'idiotic son' " He spat. I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth.

**_This isn't fair._**

_5 minutes later... _

"ARGH!" I slammed the door and groaned, letting my body slide down the door. "I HATE MY DAD!" I closed my eyes in anger, loathing even. "Shawn..." I looked up from the ground to see Shawn's sad and worried eyes. I collapsed in a hug and started crying "DO PEOPLE REALLY SAY THAT ABOUT ME!?" Shawn whimpered and licked my ear. Tears, streaming down my eyes, my eyes red and swollen. "DO THEY!??" I shouted even louder that some of the people in the paintings were looking at us, well, me, through their portrait. "Shawn.." I released the hug and squinted at the ground. "Do they..?"

**Kitty's**** POV:**

I'm running. Faster than I ever did before. Why did I have to be so stubborn and slam the door in Damien's face!? I could of just put up with it! But noooo! My big mouth had to take over my emotions, actions and body! Damien... **_"HELP!!"_** Please hear me.. Please please please Damien!

I look back to check if the icky chunk of tar is still following me. Yep, it is, and it's leaving a **disgusting** trail of slime as well! I grimace and when I turned back around I faced my weakness.

**_*BAM*_**

I hit the wall.

I turn back around at the creature, he was... Taller and... Bigger? He looked so small and tiny from a distance... Shit. I shuffle backwards closer to the wall, looking to my left, and to my right. Nothing. **_Dead end_**. Now I know why they call it **dead** end.

"DAMIEN!!" I called. "CIAN!!!" Tears started to form in my eyes. "ANYBODY!??" ... They're not coming. I... Lived a good, short life. Maybe this "student exchange program" would teach them (Damien) not to BADMOUTH their guest!!!

'No. I can't think that right now. I brushed off my anger and the heat from my face faded away. I shouldn't be wasting my last thought on... **_Him__. _**Now, hmmm. Thinking about oranges while dying is good! Yes, yes...'

I closed my eyes, and was getting ready for what was coming. But then-

**_"HEY!!"_** I knew that voice!! **_"CEBERES! HEEL! OR I'LL GET CIAN!"_**

It is! It was...

* * *

AN: Sorry for like the SHORTEST chapter on the universe!! I just wanted to get this done, cause I'm really busy sorry guys!


End file.
